Escape
by lovelightly
Summary: An alternate universe where slaves are sold out for their bodies. A slave named L, has been sold to a handsome customer, named Light Yagami, for a 'week'. . . Light/L and Light/Mikami
1. Birthday Present

I traced my index finger in the dirt on floor, scrawling 'happy birthday, L!' Not that birthday mattered to me, instead the way my life was passing in this dark dungeon, nothing did. It was not even worthy of being called life but a mere intake and exhale of breath. I don't even get to know what date it is, instead what month of the year is going on. Life just kept on passing away on its own, time gradually slipping away.

I just got to know about the date as a deal was done in front of me; a deal to sell off a slave confined to my left, to a big bulky man for a night. Though I wasn't the one to complain about looks, but the man was… someone you wouldn't wish to give a second look. His face was completely charred and distorted. And poor Stephen was trembling with fear, afraid that a stranger (one with the most repulsive face) was about to fuck him for the whole night.

We were considered lucky if we ever get a customer with normal looks not the one whose face would just scare shit out of us or not the one who would beat us to death. For, there was no law for slave rights' protection. Instead, according to law, they were master's property, yes property! And the Master had complete right over their body, soul and life. If they wished for us to live, we did and if not, we were as good as dead.

And for slaves selling corporations, we were just commodities; a source to earn revenue, otherwise they would dispose us off to any prostitution institute. Well, there wasn't much difference except for the fact that over there people were sold dirt cheap.

I can't thank heaven more for not making me attractive enough for them, so at the age of twenty eight, I was still a virgin. No one ever bothered to waste their money on me. I have been locked in this cell for years, never seeing anything but darkness.

Light beams infiltrated the dungeon, dimly lightening it as the workers came down, holding a torch. 'A customer at this time?' Every head turned toward the entrance. As I couldn't see the person, I observed the reaction of other slaves in opposite cells. They were gaping, eyeing the said person in awe.

And then my glance met the sight of a young, handsome man, neatly dressed in an expensive suit. His chiseled face was set in a stern expression. And a crew of workers was buzzing around him like bees around a hive. And then . . . his golden hued eyes met mine. For a moment, time stood still. Everything was a blur except for him. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath.

There was something about his look or the way he carried himself that gave him a godly aura. He turned his eyes away, said something to a worker in hushed manner and then left.

As soon as he left, everyone shot each other a questioning look that what a handsome man has to do with the slaves when he can get any free man or woman. And soon everyone started talking about how good looking he was, admiring his single feature.

"I wonder who he will choose." The boy who gets the most customers said, a dreamy smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but wonder the same.

* * *

It was around noon. I didn't sleep for the whole night, not only because that being an insomniac, I don't need it, but also due to fact that it was rather uncomfortable sleeping on a concrete floor. Not to mention that the whole place was infested with rodents and insects.

I stretched my body and wriggled my toes, every joint made a cracking sound. Today, they have skipped the breakfast. Well, what they usually give can hardly be called a breakfast. Just some dried crumbs of bread, along with water to swallow it down the throat.

My stomach started grumbling nosily. I ruffled my hair to distract my mind from hunger, but it didn't do any good. I have no idea that how I have survived this long over here. One week after when I arrived here at the age of ten, I was sure that soon I will die out of boredom.

That is the reason that the most slaves here were satisfied doing what they were destined to do, rather than getting your mind fucked my boredom. But my personality severely clashed with what fate demanded from me; an absolute submission. So I refused to accept this as a purpose of my life.

They all were eager to know whom the brunette will choose. They wouldn't have dreamt of having a customer as handsome as he was.

If something happens, it would be forced. I refuse to accept my fate as someone's slave and sit here, waiting for my master to fuck me.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps advancing towards my cell. Then the boy in the next cell exclaimed lowly, "It's him!" His eyes gleamed with excitement. I could tell that it was Light. And it was!

As much I hate to tell, anticipation crawled up my spine. And when he stopped in front of my cell my heart froze in my chest. He was looking dead straight towards me, his gaze piecing through my soul.

A worker unlocked the door and read out the deed loud:

"Slave number 422, L, aged twenty eight, without any physical disability, is being sold to Mr. Light Yagami against a cash payment of seven hundred dollars in advance for a week."

 _'A week?'_ my heart was now in my throat suffocating me.

"Come L!" he said as he moved towards the stairs. His tenor voice sent a bolt of electricity to my body, making me shiver. _'Get hold of yourself L!'_ I mentally scolded myself.

I don't know what was causing this behavior. My inexperience, inherent fear of the unknown or the fact he was the most gorgeous creature I have seen.

As we headed towards the exit, I could feel the weight of the glances of everybody on me. They all were gaping in disbelief.

As we exited the building, for after such a long time, fresh air hit my face and sun beam warmly brushed against my cold skin. It was such a foreign feeling to me.

Light got into black mustang and I slipped into the seat beside him. He started the car and pulled it on the main road. His every movement had an indescribable suave charm, and despite all of my observational abilities, I couldn't point it out that what made them so elegant and decent.

In day light, I could have a better look at him. This time he was wearing a black fitted T-shirt that gave him much younger and casual look. The pitch blackness of his dress contrasted well to his deeply tanned skin and ocher eyes. His hands were stretched, making his every tantalizing curves prominent. Though, not very muscular they looked so strong.

Something coiled in my stomach and I had to tear my eyes away. I didn't dare to look at his face, his eyes, his lips-

 _'No! You shouldn't be thinking like this! Respect yourself L. Remember, you mean nothing to him. Just a fuck toy. A mean for satiating his pleasure.'_

The ride was silent. We were now on the high way. I lowered the car window as cool air rushed in, hitting my skin. I enjoyed the temporary feel of freedom as a gust of wind blew my already wild hair in all directions. Closing my eyes, I savored the feel of air brushing every strand of my hair. I even shook them further to dishevel them.

Then there was a sudden jerk as Light yanked the steering to the right. The car lurched around the blind corner, making a sharp screeching noise, as we missed the truck on our left slightly by inches.

After a few seconds, when I remembered to breathe, I look towards Light who was also taken aback by the abrupt movement but again got the firmer control over steering.

"Sorry!" He mumbled lowly in an embarrassed tone.

 _'Hun? That was a new one!'_ I don't think that in the whole history of slavery, any master would have apologized for his action.

There were no pleasantries involved between them. Usually master would take a slave home and just fuck him whole night, to make most of the money they paid.

Blood started rising to my cheeks as my mind crossed this line of thought and I looked away praying that Light wouldn't notice this.

The rest of the ride passed in a silence. Both of us avoided each other's eyes. At last, we reached his house which was a large one, having an elegant design and decor. He called for a servant and asked him to guide me to my room.

' _My personal room?'_

"Meet you later L!" the way my name rolled from his tongue made my heart flutter and for no reason it sounded too intimate.

He gave one last prolonged look at me before again leaving in his car. As soon as he left, a strange disappointment filled me. So shaking it away, I followed the servant to... oh yeah my room.

The room wasn't like something I was expecting. It was spacious and no need to mention neat. There weren't many things except for a bed, table rug and empty shelves.

After escorting me to my room the servant left me on my own. Without wasting the time I freed my feet from strapped sandals and proceeded towards the bed. My feet landed on something really soft. I looked down, to find it was a rug. I wriggled my toes in it, feeling its softness. The soft fur grazed my skin gently, tinkling it.

After playing a bit with the rug I went towards the bed, it was neatly done. Its softness engulfed me and I realized that how easy it was to sleep here. I buried my head in a fluffy pillow, cuddling other to my chest and soon my eyes begin to close and I drifted off to sleep.

After wakening, I took a bath and then I was served with a lavish dinner. For a while I could almost forget that I was a slave.

It was nine now. I haven't seen Light since he dropped me here. And as the night approached, anticipation rose inside me that he would be here at any time now.

Anticipation, anxiety, nervousness - they all mingled together. Fear crept inside me thinking that what he would do. Would he be rough? Will he hurt me? Dozens of questions struck my mind.

His beautiful face flicked in my mind, his golden eyes filled with desire and lust staring directly at me. A look that could take anyone's breath away. His pristine brown locks fell over his eyes as He leaned forward so all I could focus on was his kissable pink lip. I wanted to move forward and lick –

' _Ugh!'_ I threw the pillow across the floor, utterly frustrates at myself. Why he had to be so handsome? Was it sort of joke of fate to prove that indeed I do have a nature of a slave, that I like being controlled?

Why he couldn't be ugly just like the customer that came yesterday so that I could hate him with passion. And hate every idea of him kissing me, touching me, fucking me.

 _'Oh god!'_

I threw my head on the bed. My mind torn between jarring emotions. I was anxious and excited at what was to come and in other hand I was angry that I had to be a slave that anyone could fuck me.

Then there were footsteps coming towards my room. I froze in my place as I realized whose steps it must be.

 _'Oh my...!'_


	2. Unexpected

The door creaked open. I didn't dare to look toward doors, instead I cast my eyes away, fixing it on the wall.

A moment later door closed and I heard footsteps advancing towards … the table? I looked up, and saw a long haired man, dressed in a trench coat. I watched him in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

He turned the chair, so now it faced me, and got seated in it.

"How do you do, L?

"How do you do." I replied, carpeting the curiosity that was crawling inside me.

"I am Mikami Teru! I, Light and Higuchi are partners in business. And I'm here to discuss the terms of your engagement as … as a temporary employee. So did Light tell you anything?"

 _'Temporary employee? What was going on?'_

I shook my head in response.

"I see!' He paused and adjusted his spectacles on his nose. "Well, we own a shipping line or Japan's largest shipping line to be specific."

He paused to ensure that I have understood the information. I nodded so he continued.

"So recently we have a large consignment imported from Australia but we were running short of workers therefore we decided to hire some temporary employees for unloading purpose."

 _'Oh. They wanted me as a worker, not as a…'_ There were conflicting thoughts and emotion inside my mind. Relief, confusion, curiosity and … disappointment?

"What your job entails is that you have to unload the goods from containers to warehouse. I will further explain your job specifications, once we get there. So from tomorrow, you will be required to join the work and I will expect you to rise at seven o'clock. Any question?"

I shook my head again.

"Good then. Meet you tomorrow, L!" he rose and went out of the room, closing the door behind, leaving me to my thoughts.

There was something strange about these people, they were treating me like… at least not like a slave.

I repeated the conversation with Mikami in my mind again and again, embarrassed with myself that I assumed that Light would have anything to do with me.

'What did you think, that someone as handsome as him will choose you even for one night?' My mind jabbed at me in a contempt, increasing my agitation. I just wanted to erase it all from my memory in some way, to get rid of these unsettling emotions.

 _'Why were emotions so difficult to handle?'_

I buried my head in the pillow trying to sleep, but it seemed even sleep was not merciful enough to provide me escape from my predicament.

* * *

The sun was still blazing angrily but at least not as much as it was at noon. The weather was humid, not at all a suitable condition for working. Under the direct rays of sun, we worked continuously, lifting heavy cartons on our back to the dock, which was even more humid without any ventilation system.

Sun rays were now scorching my skin, sweat dripped from my forehead falling into my eyes, blurring it even more. Then everything started to darken until there was total darkness in front of my eyes. I tried to open them wide but all I could see was pitch blackness. Panic started to seep inside me. ' _Am I losing my vision?'_

"Hey you okay?" I heard someone saying.

Then gradually my vision returned and I could see a boy bending in front of me. Looking at my surroundings, I realized that I was in a dock, seated on a carton. _'How did I come here?'_

I looked at the boy who was extending a water bottle in my direction. Bringing the bottle to my lips, I quickly gulped down the water. I could feel weakness, like someone has drained out energy from my body, leaving it fragile. Though it was humid, I felt like wind was hitting my body, making the sweat on it to evaporate and leave coolness behind.

"Hey relax here a bit! And don't worry about Mikami, he is a good guy." He smiled and went off.

I sat there feeling a little groggy. After five minutes when I started feeling better, I stood up, still unwilling to start the work. My glance fell on the glass window, showing my reflection. I moved towards it and noticed that my hair were more wild than ever, spiking at odd angles.

Then out of the blue, the car scene replayed in my mind, when I was shaking my hair and Light lost the control over steering. ' _Did he get distracted because of it?'_ That was indeed a plausible reason because I couldn't see any other reason for him to be embarrassed about it afterwards.

I quickly reprimanded myself for making such a stupid assumption. _'Why every time, I have to end up thinking about him?'_

My musing and self-introspect ceased when someone called from behind.

"I hope this work is not too much for you, L!" I stiffened when I recognized the tenor voice.

I don't know why my body becomes alert and conscious about everything, whenever he is around. My heart was ready to fly away from the chest in any second. Collecting myself, I turned around and met his gaze full and square.

"No it's fine." I replied in my passive tone.

He came towards me until he was few steps away.

"Hmm … so why not working?"

 _'Oh! So all he was concerned_ _about was_ _that why I wasn't working.'_

"I was just about to."

"Tch, I am not asking that why you aren't working, instead what is the _reason_ that you aren't."

Though I understood the meaning but I don't know why I pretended that I didn't. "It means same!"

He took a step forward, smiling. "Oh, it doesn't!"

He was close now. And I could see every detail of his face. His perfect jawline, his eyes covered with long eyelashes, his perfect nose but I didn't dare to look at his lips. Still, my heart beat involuntarily paced up.

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't. Then I felt a warm hand cupping my cheek. I eyed him in confusion.

His face had a concerned expression on it and he rubbed my cheek. "You are having a sunburn, L."

Well I didn't notice that before. Like it matters to me, anyways. _'Good, at least now my skin would have a color.'_ I thought.

"Next time do apply a sun screen before starting work." He commanded and I realized that for some unknown reason, I couldn't say no to this man. But still I didn't want to immediately comply with his demand.

"I don't have any." He scowled in annoyance and I felt a strange satisfaction at seeing a new expression on his face.

"Of course you don't." He rubbed his fingers in circles. "I will send it to you. Okay?" The movements on my cheek ceased and he gave a gentle pat instead, demanding an answer.

I wanted to refuse to him, just to see his reaction and would have even done it, if I were not a slave. If!

I nodded.

"Good!" He continued looking at me with an unidentifiable expression on his face and then … he leaned forward. And I realized the intention in his eyes. In an instant my stomach dropped, chest tightened-

He didn't give me much time and closed the gap. And then, his lips touched mine, sending a shiver to my whole body.

He brought our body close, circling his hand behind me. My body was completely trapped in his embrace, as he pressed his lips roughly against mine, clutching me more tightly.

I couldn't breathe, can't pull air into my constricted lungs. I tried, I gasped- but it didn't work. My heart pounded uncontrollably against my chest, so fiercely that it ached. I could practically hear the thudding in my ears.

And then, all of sudden he stopped, quickly pulling himself off.

I opened my eyes to realize that my body was violently shivering. I looked at Light. His face was a myriad of expressions; confusion, shock, disbelief-

'I- I" He was still gaping at me with horror-struck eyes. "I didn't mean to." He said in low regretful voice. And then angered flickered in his eyes and he almost looked dangerous. But I could tell that anger was not directed at me.

He quickly turned away and hurried out of the warehouse. I watched his retreating form in confusion, my mind still muzzy from the sensation of his kiss.

I was back to reality when he was out of my sight. I brought my finger to my lips, which were still tingling with the sensation. Everything was just so muddled and then eventually, the fact sank in my mind.

 _'Light was attracted to me!'_

* * *

 ** _AN: This story will take about 6-8 chapters more. I really intend to complete this but I want to know if someone is even reading this shit or am I wasting my life. Please do give a feedback._**


	3. Pierced

Eighteen years. Where each second was enough to drive someone insane. Where each second stretched over the years. Spending the time waiting for it to slip away. Waiting for something to happen. Just anything.

Sometimes, instead many a time, everything seemed futile. All this waiting, living, breathing was just pointless. Like I was fooling around by giving myself a false hope that tomorrow will be better. When every day spends exactly the same way as the previous one. Doing nothing, but waiting.

Irritation, self-loathing licked my agitation. I cursed my luck that I've to end up like this. Cursing the very moment we decided to move to Japan and got robbed by bandits on the way.

Eighteen years I've wasted of my life. My whole teenage, my youth, has been devoured by this prison. I smiled in a self-pity, remembering how I wanted to become a private detective. Thinking myself to be specially gifted, talented, an asset for whole world. Now each word seemed ridiculous. Each word made me laugh, gag at the foolishness. An asset for the world, rotting in the prison! What a horrendous joke fate had played with me.

Amidst all this, how I was still alive, still sane? I really don't know. Maybe due to that foolish hope that still attached me to the life. Thinking something worth living will happen someday.

 _Hope springs eternal in the human breast;_

 _Man never Is, but always To be blest:_

 _The soul, uneasy and confin'd from home,_

 _Rests and expatiates in a life to come._

And finally, my hopes were fulfilled. At least I was now out of the cell. Finally, I was able to see and feel the life from close, I could feel the freedom, though temporary but still it was better than confinement.

But a man never gets contented with anything.

Things were happening too fast for even my genius mind to catch up. Leaving me confused and baffled.

It was even more tormenting than the boredom I suffered in imprisonment. Because this sudden attack of foreign feelings was perturbing and was making me even more uncomfortable. And not knowing how to deal with them was irritating me to no end.

My mind was reeling, playing back the recent event again and again, revisiting for any missing detail anything that will lead to understand what had happened.

But I couldn't understand. Nothing seemed to make sense these days, just all thanks to a certain brunette.

Even Light himself looked confused and a bit disoriented after the kiss. But was it just an act or was it genuine? There were thousands of questions pestering me, for which there were no definite answers. Nothing is clear when it comes to enigma called Light Yagami.

After that ... incident, I saw him discussing business with Mikami. But he pretended to ignore me. Pretended. Because I could see tenseness in his shoulder, his overly straight back, indicating that he was aware of my presence.

He continued listening to Mikami, nodding vaguely without actually listening a word flowing from his mouth.

Even Mikami picked up on his peculiar behavior and traced his glance to the source of Light's distraction.

As soon as his glance fell on me, his dark brown eyes twitched and he clenched his teeth tightly, further pronouncing his chiseled jaw line.

I slipped away from there, ignoring them both for the rest of the evening. But I couldn't help feeling the weight of Mikami's glare on me. What I had done to earn this, I was not aware of that.

Usually he was a calm and stoic person and had always been lenient on the workers. But something about him told me that his wrath will be something you won't even wish upon an enemy. He seemed like quite a vengeful person.

I doze off in my thoughts, forgetting that I was supposed to retrieve lading bill for Mikami. I remembered that when his voice filled in my ear.

"You're again slacking off L!"

I turned around to see his dark, slim, geek figure standing at entrance of the warehouse, blocking the feeble rays of light which were the only source of light in this dark dorm.

My eyes searched for his, to assess his mood. His face was impassive but his eyes burnt with anger and some dark emotion akin to hostility.

He was glaring straight at me and for a second I wanted to give back my typical dead stare. But I decided otherwise. He had been lenient on me, it would be better not to provoke him or test his patience.

 _'Just say sorry and get over with it. Like he mattered anyways.'_

I again focused on him and realized that he was already saying something.

"- know what you think of yourself, L." He so slowly stepped forward in an intimidating way. A tinge of fear crept inside me.

 _'Will he resort to violence?'_

"You seriously need to be disciplined."

 _'Disciplined?'_

A warning bell set off in my mind.

I have already heard the gruesome tales of slaves' oppression from different cellmates. Beating, flogging, branding were common method to discipline a slave. Some masters would even concoct new ways of tortures. Many a time, a slave had returned with severe injuries or a mental trauma. I was already prepared for something like that. But still it was quite surprising that Mikami would get physical.

Suddenly his fingers fisted in my hair, tugging me forward. Taking the cue I got on my knees, pathetically landing with a thud.

He yanked back my head, exposing my neck. When his grip got painfully tighter, I shifted my body to adjust into a position so that it will be less painful. But he moved his hand along with my movement, not intending to make it easy for me, digging his nail into my head in a warning to stop.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, his face was close, his eyes scrutinizing my features, moving along his nimble finger, as it traced my jawline.

"You are worthless, L! I don't know what Light has seen in you." His voice dropped to a low murmur, barely audible.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, Light's choice was quite questionable. He could have picked up a slave with stout build and experience. Though I was strong but apparently I was feeble for this work.

But the way he said and the contempt and hatred brewing in his eyes told me that there was other meaning to it. Something ... which I can't quite understand. What it could be?

I drew out of my musings when all of sudden my head was pulled back, sending a jerk to my nape. He pulled back until I feared that he intends to break it my cervical spine.

"Your impertinence knows no boundaries."

I winced as his nail scratched my scalp, praying that he would let go, but he didn't. _'What he wants me to do?'_

"Apologize now you insolent punk!"

 _'Oh yeah I was supposed to apologize.'_

"I'm sorry!"

A sharp pain cut through my back. For a few seconds all I could see was redness as it curled in from outside of my vision, all I could feel was hotness in my ear. It took a while until I register that I was now on the floor, lying helplessly, with knees digging pathetically into my chest.

I lied there still, assessing the depth of the wound. Given the stinging pain it must be from a sharp object. Though, I didn't see Mikami carrying any.

A hot streak of blood streamed down my back, soaking the shirt on its way downwards.

I heard his footsteps getting closer and his boots came into my view. Instinctively, my arms crossed over the back of my neck and my eyes shut close tightly, not knowing where he would hit next.

"Sorry what?"

"M-master!"

I remained in a fetal position, expecting another blow from him. But seconds slipped away and nothing happened.

I slowly lifted my head to locate Mikami. He was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself.

Time seemed to tick away in a painfully slow manner. With each minor sound amplifying due to the dead silence. Finally, there was of ruffling of clothes as Mikami straightened himself. "You are just a slave, L. Nothing more, nothing less. You will do well to remember it!"

He threw a sharp, pointedly carved object to the corner of room. Hastily ran his finger in his hair, fixing them in places  
and left the room. But not before sending me a last disdainful glare.

His footsteps gradually faded, leaving a mocking silence behind.

There was a sting of pain at my back and a sudden urge to cry clenched my heart. I pushed it back at the corner of mind, compelling myself that it hasn't affected me. I was too strong to let it affect me. Completely forgetting everything, until all I felt was emptiness. But then again an urge to cry hit me. No I won't!

I picked myself up from the floor, ignoring the burning pain rippling in my back. Better get it bandaged before it gets worse.

I went back to the work as if nothing has happened. Well, nothing that I hadn't expected. Nothing consequential.

I viewed my reflection in the mirror. A brutal gash has been formed in my back, stretching from nape to halfway to the upper back, but its depth was greater than its length; therefore it was more bleeding from inside, causing discoloration. The underlying tissues were exposed giving it a disgusting look.

The wound was more ugly and gruesome than the pain. Maybe it was because I was shutting my brain, distracting it so all I could feel was inexplicable numbness. I almost forgot about it during the work. But every time I hunched down to lift weight, the wound opened wide, soaking the dressing with blood.

But now I completely forgot about it, as confusion, anxiety, nervousness stabbed me. Because Light- Light Yagami has invited me to have dinner along with him!

'A dinner with him. Hmmm...' I nibbled on my thumb pensively. I can't understand that what could be the reason behind this request. Why would he want to have dinner with a slave? What was happening?

First, he all of sudden kissed me, then he withdrew, totally ignoring me, avoiding even an eye contact, Pretending like I don't exist. And now he was asking for a dinner!

He was a strange man.

I was feeling perplexed. Not only because I didn't know the reason behind his invitation. But also due the fact that I didn't know any diner etiquette.

Even before enslavement, I didn't have any. And knowing Light how much he gives importance to these stupid, mundane things.

I dressed in another pristine white shirt and looked in the mirror. Wild, dark hair spiking at odd angles, pale bloodless face, hollow lifeless eyes. Just like a zombie.

 _'You are worthless!'_

There was a light knock at the door, drawing me out of my musings. I opened it knowing that it must be Watari. His gentle and kind smile greeted me. Wrinkles formed around his eyes which shone with intelligence and wisdom making him a person on whom you can trust easily. The mere curve of his lips soothed away any grief, pain and nervousness.

Even though Light has also been nice to me but I couldn't trust him. Something tells me not to, even if I wanted to do so. Something that puts me on edge and guard whenever he is around. I don't know how I could like him when I can't trust him. Was it just a physical infatuation?

"Sir awaits your presence." He escorted me to a room adjacent to the kitchen. In our way, like many other times, I'd wanted to ask him about Light, something about his past, personality, family- But I decided otherwise.

When we reached the dining room, Watari parted from outside of it.

I entered the room. It was dimly lit with yellow luminescent light, glowing against rich, dark tone, wooden furniture creating a regal atmosphere.

Light was seated in one of the four chairs and when I saw Mikami, strangely relief flooded me because I didn't want be alone with Light. But to say that Mikami was not very pleased with my presence would be an understatement. He decided to ignore me for which I can't be thankful enough.

I stood behind the chair opposite to Mikami, not knowing what else to do.

"Get seated L." Light Frowned in annoyance, so I quickly got into the chair.

Food was served by Watari. Both Light and Mikami, unfolded and placed their napkins on their laps, starting with noodles.

"Serve yourself." Light said before proceeding to start with the dinner.

Though I had never liked noodles or any dish apart from sweets, but my father used to force me to have something apart from 'junk food'. I do remember that how I used to eat it. Twisting them around my fingers and slurping the soup directly out of the bowl.

I looked toward Light who in a very sophisticated manner, laden his soup spoon and guide it to his mouth. Mikami was also twirling noodles with a fork directing it to his mouth with the help of another spoon.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"What happened L?" Light asked wiping the corner of his mouth with napkin. I blinked at him, deciding what to say in response.

"Don't you like it? You can have Sushi, tuna or any other thing you like. I can ask Watari to bring it for you?" Mikami gave him a blank stare but Light ignored it. What should I say that I don't know how to eat like a human?

"I like sweets only."

Well, that wasn't a lie.

"Will a cake do?"

I stopped my eyes from widening. 'Cakes!' I'd almost forgotten the taste. How it felt when it used to melt on my tongue, rolling down, leaving a heavenly taste behind. Or has its taste became bland for me at this age?

Light smiled almost like Watari. Of course, he didn't have wrinkles, instead he looked much younger. But for some reason it resembled his smile.

"Strawberry shortcake then."

He summoned Watari and asked to bring the said cake.

The silence was not as awkward as it should be. For Mikami was busy glowering at Light, who was intently noticing my every reaction and I didn't care about any of this, as I was imagining the taste of my cake. I drooled in anticipation. It would be now after eighteen years that I would be having my once beloved dessert.

 _'Will I still like it?'_

Watari placed a large piece of chocolate cake in front of me with strawberry on its top. Instantly my hands stretched forward to retrieve my cake and I immediately realized that I should not have done that because that way I would appear overly zealous and not to mention greedy but I can't withdraw it now because it will be weirder to do so. That's why I grabbed the plate and nonchalantly pulled it towards me (well as nonchalantly as I could manage but Light must have picked up my anticipation because his lips were curved into an amused smile).

Ignoring him, I picked the slice from platter and snagged my teeth on it, slipping the fudge in my mouth. A rush of chocolate with hints of strawberries cloaked my tongue and I closed my eyes to relish it more, rolling it on my tongue until it dissolved. I bit off a large portion keeping it in mouth for a while before chewing it down, to let the chocolaty taste linger there, while my mind processed each and every detail of the delectable sweet. It was so delicious, much more scrumptious than the last time I've eaten. I hastily gobble down the rest of the cake.

It's been a while since I'd felt so energized, so satiated.

"Do you want more, L?" Light's tenor voice resonated in my ear.

I perked up at that. _'More cake?'_

But won't it look rude to ask for more. But. . . It was so delicious and God knows when I'll get to eat it again. After all I'll be here for only five days more.

I nodded sluggishly. Light's smile widened and he asked Watari to bring another cake.

Mikami lifted his eyes from his plate and looked at me as if I was a slug but then again buried his head down pretending to be uninterested in the ongoing events.

Soon Watari presented another piece, a bit larger than before, this time I made sure to be patient and not to swoop at it like the last time.

And within few minutes I devoured the half of the cake.

Strangely and reverse to the rule each bite seemed more delicious than before.  
And the best part of the cake was stored for the end. Yes, strawberries!

Something warm touched the corner of my mouth, dragging me out of strawberry induced euphoria. I swiveled my neck to right.

Light's glance was on his long index finger, on top of which chocolate fudge was smeared.

So he had wiped cream from corner of my mouth with his finger.

A warm feeling crept to my cheeks and I stopped myself from blushing. I won't blush. There wasn't nothing to-

But then he- he licked his finger clean off.

And that definitely was... something. Was he flirting? Not only he was flirting instead he was flirting 'in front' of Mikami. _'Oh yeah, he was also there'_

There was clattering of spoon as Mikami dumped it on his plate.

"I think we should talk Light." He bore his eyes into him. "Now!"

Light picked up his utensils and replied calmly and curtly. "Afterwards!"

Mikami opened his mouth to argue back but shut it back, clenching his teeth, struggling to suppress his anger.

The air was more than tensed now. Mikami almost seemed at the brim of tears, with anger and hatred smoldering inside him. Light busied himself with food. And I tried to forget the tension lingering there but even cake didn't help it this time. Still, I continued pretending to enjoy my cake. When...

"L!" Light's eyes travelled to my neck. "What's that mark?"

I froze in place.

I had made sure that the wound was completely covered.

Involuntarily my glance shot to Mikami, whose hands have receded halfway to his mouth with spoon in his hand almost trembling slightly. His body was stiff like stone but alert to the impending disaster.

Light's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think Mikami, we should talk right now only!"

He stood up and walked out of the room, with Mikami trailing behind.

* * *

 **I hope you guys won't mind some MikaLight moments in this story. Or will you? Should I write it?**


	4. Impending Doom

**AN: Thanks to everyone who gave their feedback. It means a lot to me and motivates me to write more. that is the reason that despite juggling between an internship and two courses I am updating much earlier than I intended to. All thanks to you guys :) so enjoy! :D**

* * *

When Light and Mikami were out of the sight, I looked at my left over cake and those two tempting strawberries, inviting me to devour them. But at the same time curiosity caught me with a full force, compelling me to follow them.

Stuffing those two large strawberries in my pocket, I headed towards the direction they have exited.

An angry but distant voice came from the one of the room at the corner. I stopped just few steps away from that room, peeking through the window.

"What the hell was that?"

Despite the venom in those words they were said in a perfect calm tone, without raising the voice. Still, it sounded menacing. Instead, much more than if he had shouted them out. His low voice perfectly reflected his smoldering anger, calm at the surface but rage flooding inside. I didn't know that Light could be so intimidating.

Mikami was doing a commendable job by not melting right in front of those intense honey brown orbs, which were gazing directly at him. He bit his lips in nervousness, as Light hovered over him. Tall height definitely has its benefits.

Finally, Unable to meet Light's eyes, Mikami tried to cast them down but the younger one was not intending to make it easy. He jerked his chin up, forcing the other to look at him.

"R-Raito." Mikami pleaded and squirmed to find a way out of his hold, still refusing to fully meet his eyes.

"I don't want to repeat myself." Light leaned in, as the other slunk back towards the wall in an effort to create little distance between them. But Light didn't stop, until a ridiculously thin space was left, barely giving Mikami a breathing space.

Mikami was a mess now. He was almost panicking, shrinking on in himself. Even from this distance I could see his chest rising and falling, as he breathed heavily.

How Light could turn a sane person into a disheveled mess. His ability impresses me but at the same time I find it difficult to have a bit of trust on him. How easily he could play with human emotions, twist them for his purpose and exploit their weaknesses. How easily he can have them at his mercy and make them dance to his tune.

"Rai-to please! I can explain."

Light drew back, still gazing at the other. "I'm all ears!"

Finally, color returned to Mikami's pale face. Relief flooded his face, as if his throat has been released from a strangling grip.

"Light! You haven't dealt with him. He is good for noth-"

"It doesn't mean that you will resort to violence Mikami!" Now, he was practically yelling.

"Raito, please... at least listen to me first."

A heavy silence hung between them, as both didn't speak.

"Explain!"

"Do you think that you are doing good to him by being this nice? For God's sake Light, it's his first time. He is already not accustomed to working as a slave. He doesn't know what it is _like_ being a slave. Light, you are showing him the wrong picture. Let him face the reality. Because you can't deny the fact that he is after all a slave only. He was destined to-"

"Destined to be like this, hun? Mikami you didn't use to believe this shit."

"I do! Now I do. What is the fact, what is the reality, we can't change that. We have to accept certain facts as they are." With the passing time and the words exchanged, Mikami was getting confidence in his stance.

"You were the supporter of slave's right. And now you are telling me that we should accept slave abuse as a fact?"

"No! You are not getting me." He shook his head like a puppy. "The society rule is that slave is a property of the master, who holds the right to even kill him in case of disobedience."

Light opened his mouth to argue back but Mikami interjected him quickly.

"Which **is** wrong. But a fact remains that the slave have to be obedient or he would be as good as dead. We are not discussing over here that what is right and what's not but the fact that what is happening. Say Light, What if the next master he gets is not as sparing as us. Do you have any idea that you are indeed spoiling him?"

Light instantly threw him a murderous glare.

"He won't be getting a new master."

Mikami frowned in confusion, so did I.

"W-what?" He asked in a low dubious tone. "What do you mean?"

From even this angle I saw Light's eyes widening slightly as if realizing his error but he schooled his expression back. His contorted face relaxed and the murderous glint in his eyes was replaced with something else.

He straightened himself brushing his coat. "Though, he is quite intelligent but right now, I don't intend to."

Mikami eyed him in confusion, still suspicious of his statement.

"Light you should tell me what you are thinking."

"Nothing. Forget it!" He said curtly and moved away and turning to study the picture on next wall.

Mikami lowered his head, his dark bangs draped over his eyes. "I don't know ... I don't know why I'm having a bad feeling about this all."

His words were met with silence which stretched for few seconds. Light turned around and stared Mikami before giving a resigned sigh. All anger, wrath and fury were now gone. He moved towards elder male's gloomy figure.

"May I ask what did you intend to achieve from beating him?"

I could tell it was Light's way to distract Mikami

"Because he needs to be disciplined-" Mikami replied, covering his upset tone.

"Ah ... discipline?" Light intoned in an amused and playful way, which for some reason didn't seem really genuine to me, as he got close to Mikami, who squirmed in uneasiness.

"Hmm... Thanks for telling how to do that. I'll keep that in mind for future." A bright shade of red blasted to Mikami's cheeks and Light's lips stretched into a grin.

"Light!" The blushing male let out a shrill, embarrassed cry while Light chuckled at such a bashful response.

I couldn't understand what was going on, maybe one of shared secrets between friends. I decided to leave them at that and got away.

 _He is destined to be a slave._

I have always negated this theory. My self-respect had never let me accept this. I'd vowed that I'll never surrender to my fate. But Mikami words held some truth in them.

With passing time man start believing in his destiny, fate and all the things which I once thought as a rubbish. Maybe I was actually meant to be like this...

"Ahm." I almost jumped out of my skin. When I turned around, I saw Light standing on the door. His hair were tousled like it has been ruffled by a willing partner.

 _'What the hell I'm thinking.'_

His demeanor was a bit...off. Not quite confident and composed like always.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I drawled.

Any person would have left at that but then Light was not every person.

He smiled. "How can one do nothing?"

"Was just thinking"

"What?"

 _'None your concern.'_ I wanted to retort but I bit that back. Instead, I shrugged my shoulders.

He kept looking at me. His eyes were just blank, not giving away any emotion. Not having his usual razor like precision and intensity that makes people uneasy. Instead, they were much gentler.

"Won't ask me to come in?"

"You don't need to ask."

He smiled and made his way to the chair. He got seated and swiveled his neck, looking around the room pretending to be interested in little details. But it was just his way to avoid eye contact with me. A way to find a distraction.

Moment passed in silence until he finally spoke up. "How's your wound?"

Uh… it was the last topic I would have liked to talk about.

"It's fine."

"Show me." He stood up.

 _'What?'_

I immediately panicked, as he moved forward.

 _'It's bad. It's really bad.'_

"I - I'm fine." I said rather too quickly. Praying that he would stop.

He halted in his steps and crossed his hands on his chest. "I will decide that!"

"No!" Though I know it was childish, instead stupid thing to say, but I couldn't help it. There was no way that I would bare my skin in front of him. No, not going to happen.

His brows knitted together in irritation. "I just want to ensure that it will not get infected."

"Watari had already done that. Instead, he was the one to dress it."

He gave a resigned sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing."

 _'More importantly why should tell you?'_

He gave another sigh. And again his eyes started to scan the room. When his glance fell on the bookshelf, he stood up and walked towards it and randomly picked up a book.

"Did you give them a try?"

"I have already read them."

He eyed me from the corner of his eyes. "When?"

"When I was eight."

He was more than shocked. "Eight? I bet seventy percent of adult population can't understand this. And... hey wait! Do they give a book in cell?"

 _'They don't provide us food but they will give us a book to read. Duh!'_

I had read it before I got enslaved. But I didn't want to tell him anything about my past because I know nothing of him. And besides, there was no reason to tell him about it. He was just my master. A temporary one.

"I admire Suzuki San's work a lot. They have a great depth in them. That's why I have read almost all of them."

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Okay come on! I'll show you more of his work."

 _'Uh was he inviting me to his room?'_

He exited before pausing and pivoting on his heels to make sure that I was following him.

We got to his room, which was near to Mikami's. Well the appropriate way to describe it would be that it was _Lightish_. It reflected his personality quite well. Elegant, neat, well maintained, perfect.

He took out a book from his shelf, which soared to the ceiling, and flipped over some pages before handing it towards me.

"It seems like a philosophy book but it is indeed a crime story. The strongest point is its character development. Suzuki San has made a criminal as a main character and still managed to keep him likable, a person with whom you could relate to. Not something every author can pull off. I would say, it has a unique idea. It is about a middle aged detective..."

And that is how we started discussing different books, different philosophies and viewpoints presented in them. Many a time we would get into an argument over a point and debate it for long. Critically assessing each other thoughts and coming up with our own counter argument.

It was after a couple of hours, when Light checked his watch. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Its eleven thirty!" He sprang to his feet. "We have to rise early tomorrow otherwise Mikami is going to show hell of a tantrum. Damn! Just six hours left to rest." He bit his lips, as a guilty expression covered his handsome features. "Sorry I... held you to this for so long. I just lost the track of time. . But you could have told me, you know."

I shrugged. "I myself lost the track of time. And anyways I'm an insomniac."

His brow twitched. "That's the reason behind these." His soft finger touched the bags underneath my eyes. And I stopped myself from flinching away from the touch.

"Hmm… I noticed before that your bed is not quite comfortable. Come here!"

My mind was blank for full thirty seconds. And then jumbled thoughts flooded my mind. First I doubted if I had heard him correct. But when Light headed towards his bed and patted it, beckoning me to join him, it left no doubt about the words heard.

In an instant, alarm bell started ringing off and my mind became on guard.

Was he trying to ensnare me to sleep with him? I mean **sleep**. To innocently invite me to bed and then lure me in, trap me in his weaved web, until I was unable to back off. Well, he doesn't need to do that. After all, he was my master. But still I should remain on my guard.

By the end of my internal monologue, Light had unfolded the blanket and was holding up one corner, asking me to get in. Complying with the request, I reached there and got in. I almost dug into the softness of the mattress. It would be impossible not to fall to sleep on this comfortable bed with a fuzzy blanket and fluffy pillows. Impossible even for an insomniac like me.

The bed dipped beside as Light slid under the blanket. I don't have to look up to confirm that, so I didn't.

Instead I found the most comfortable pillow among pile of them and buried my head in it. Making sure that I lay in opposite direction so I don't have to face him.

I laid there counting my breaths and looking for any sign of the same from the person lying beside. But all I could hear was chirping of cricket and the silence of night.

I tried to focus somewhere else to distract my attention. Just anywhere so I don't have to be aware of the warm heat radiating from the body beside me.

My body was tensed, and as much as I tried to even out my breath the worse it got. My heart was pounding that I was sure Light could hear it.

Of course I was nervous. He had always made a move without any warning. And while lying beside him on a same bed, strange feelings were coursing through me. It was like...waiting. No, no not waiting! Instead being alert that something will happen.

"You know, you have to close your eyes to sleep." There was a tired, mumbling sound from behind.

I jumped around to check if he was peeking in. Instead I found him calmly lying with his eyes closed.

Not chancing to stare at him while he was still awake, I turned back. Waiting until his breath evened out and light snores could be heard clearly in lulling silence of the night.

I chanced to roll over to have a better look at him.

His long, thick lashes were covering his eyelids. His face was relaxed and looked peaceful. Almost angelic.

He looked much younger, reminding me that he was still twenty-one. Seven years younger than me. Seven! It is pretty much a lot!

I could almost forget the difference when he is awake, because of the intelligence that shines in his eyes, the way he carries himself with pride. It almost bridges the age gap between us.

I looked at him with fascination for few minutes, being finally able to see him from this close. I was not a person who goes after looks but Light Yagami really was a handsome human being. One cannot ignore the fact that how well-crafted his face was. Everything about him was just perfect. Like creator had paid an extra attention on each and every detail of his face and body, even on a minute detail like the way his long lashes curves upwards around the curve of his almond shaped eyes.

I was drawn out of the trance when I heard slight shuffling of a body outside the room. My eyes instantly shot towards the window that was next to the door and caught a glance of a person directly glaring at me.

 _Mikami?_

* * *

 **AN: Oh man! 2822 word! phew**

* * *

 **PikaWings: Well, who doesn't like L/Light? I mean come on! they are soul-mates! :p Okay, I'll keep MikaLight kinda one-sided.**

 **AndroidEvian: I have every intention to complete this story so don't worry :) Glad you like MikaLight pairing. you will definitely get some moments between them. ;)**

 **A special thanks to cheeseandhamburger. thanks for support. :)**


	5. Forbidden touches

**Happy Birthday in advance Lighto ! I love you. You are my first and last love. Damn, I love u soooo much!**

 **okay, read and enjoy because I enjoyed writing this one a lot. and this chapter is fairly long one and have some ... okay you find out by yourself. ;)**

* * *

Warm.

Too warm.

I moved towards the source of the warmth as it enveloped me further. And again I drifted off to sweet valley of sleep.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. An unsettling feeling, subconsciously commanding me...something. But my mind was exhausted, too tired to catch the broken signals and decipher them. Instead, sleep was an easy option to take, so I opted for it.

An irrefutably annoying and painful sound buzzed in my ear, making its way from my ears to my head, wrecking each nerve on its way. Wincing, I opened my eyes quickly and looked for the source of disruption. Even with my blurred vision, I caught the glance of that damn irritating alarm clock, ringing at its loudest volume.

Without wasting a single second, my hand darted towards it and hit all the buttons my fingers could find. Finally, it stopped ringing, leaving rippling noise in the air which got engulfed by the silence.

The alarm clock lied there innocently on the desk, as if it had not been squeaking few seconds ago in an ill-mannered way. After throwing a last glare towards it, I snuggled my head into my pillow.

The digits displayed on clock, danced in front of my closed eyes, reading 6:48.

Six-forty-

' _WHAT?'_

I jolted up. Or so I thought, before I realized that I haven't moved an inch because my body was trapped within someone's hold.

I shook my head to clear the foggy state of my mind and blinked, so that my lazy brain cells would get hold of things.

Realization sent a shock to my already slow functioning mind.

Instead of someone holding me, it was other way around. No, no, someone was indeed holding my body. I mean... _'Urgh, wake up already!'_

I scrutinized our limbs, around which a blanket was wrapped to make a tangled mess. Slowly a conclusion dawned to me that I was lying on top of Light, using him as a pillow, who had his arms around my waist embracing me in sleep.

 _'When in the hell did we get into this position?'_

The immediate signal to my brain was to tear my limbs away from that grasp. No, that would wake him up and I would die of embarrassment if he is to find out that I had been straddling him in his sleep.

 _'Okay relax! Don't panic! Figure a way out of this.'_

Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to analyze the problem at hand.

After a full three minutes and a lot of struggle, finally the blanket was out of the picture. Thanks God brunette was not a light sleeper, except for some soft moans, when I tried to shift his body, he didn't react or woke up. Now the task left was to detangle myself from Light's hold.

I supported my upper body weight on my two palms, to lessen the weight on Light's sleeping form. Keeping a close eye on his face, I carefully lifted his one hand from my waist. I hadn't removed his hand halfway through, when his brow furrowed in annoyance, before that long, warm hand again made its way around me.

 _'I'm not your stuff toy, idiot!'_

But the sleeping brunette was not aware of this.

No matter how many times I tried to remove his hand, it would clamp around me, griping much tighter than before and I was again lying flat against him.

Finally deciding to take the risk, I pull myself off with a jerk, preparing myself for the result of such reckless action. He let out a whimper, stretching his hands forwards trying to find his stuff toy back.

Doing the first thing my mind told me to do, I shoved my pillow forward which he took in his hand not completely satisfied but thanks God it was still warm enough to qualify for his stuff toy.

I breathed a sigh of relief and checked that annoying clock. Ten minutes have been wasted on such a futile activity.

Light was still contentedly sleeping, snuggling pillow against his chest.

 _'I should wake him up. But... how to do so?'_

 _(Poke him?)_

 _'Uh no. No more physical contact.'_

 _(Splash water on him.)_

 _'No, unless you have a death wish.'_

"Hey." A hoarse voice left my throat. I cleared it and hesitantly started again. "Hey wakeup."

Getting no reaction from the sleeping brunette I picked a pillow and lightly hit his chest.

His face scrunched. He squinted through half closed eyes, before covering them from back of his hand and rising up. He placed his head down on his bended knees, remaining in the same position for few seconds.

'What if he is not a morning person?'

Light lifted his head and his glazed eyes met mine. I prepared myself for...something like a snarky remark or anything like that, but he smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Umm it was a nice sleep." He stretched his body further. "I slept really well."

"Really well indeed." I tilted my head on right, gesturing towards that annoying clock.

 _'When did you both come to friendly terms? A simple nod would have sufficed.'_ A stubborn, egoist part of my mind chided me.

That ever so slight kind smile was wiped off from Light's face. He stared at me for a moment, trying to understand what I was saying. When he caught the meaning, he looked at right.

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath and got off the bed. He brought his hand to his chin, his slender fingers curling around it, slightly covering his mouth, a gesture he usually does when he pondering over something.

"I will tell Mikami that we will get late. Meanwhile you take the bath. I will ask Watari to bring your clothes and to prepare our breakfast. Hurry now."

 _'Bath and breakfast? Aren't we getting late?'_

But I didn't voiced out my thoughts because I could practically hear Light's response. "Don't tell me you are not going to take bath. You haven't changed your shirt since yesterday. Instead, you even didn't change it before sleeping!"

So I complied without asking any question. Like I have a choice in this matter.

* * *

During the work, I could feel weight of Mikami's gaze. But every time I looked up, he pretended to be looking elsewhere. Throughout the day he wore an impassive expression and was even more silent than usual.

 _'What he was depressed about?'_

When Mikami was out of the sight, my mind wandered back to certain brunette.

He was strange.

How many times I have to say that. But yes he was.

At first there were signs that he was attracted to me, even when my rational part of mind tried to ignore it but they were there, like prolonged stares, the way his eye darkened, tension that used to thread through his muscles when I was near. All subtle indications were enough to conclude that. And how could I forget that kiss. That was enough evidence to validate my theory.

But recently it changed. Though he still treated me fair, even his eye had affection but it was... platonic. The way a friend would regard other. Even lying on bed beside me had no effect on him. When my heart was pounding widely in my chest, he lied there calmly. When I couldn't sleep, due to proximity of his body, feeling heat radiating from it, he was already asleep within seconds.

' _Why was he playing with me?'_

Frustration that has been pestering me since the day I have met Light pricked me again.

 _(What do you want?)a voice inside my mind asked._

 _'What I want? I-I don't know.'_

 _(Liar! don't you want him to-)_

 _'No!'_

I snagged my fingers in my hair.

 _'Okay maybe yes. Maybe. But I don't want to be someone's...'_

 _(Fuck toy? Oh little Lawli wants a lovey-dovey relationship.)_

 _'No.'_ my irritation peaked high. Was it even normal to be irritated by a voice inside your mind? Instead, is it even normal to have conversation in your mind?

 _'I want to be treated with modicum of respect. Is this a lot to ask?'_

 _(Respect? Then why don't you respect yourself and instead of acting like a princess, make a move by yourself.)_

My eyes widened. _'Make a move by myself? Do you have a death wish?'_

 _(Yes, you don't have to wait around for your prince charming to do something.)_

 _'I'm a slave.'_

 _(So that's all you think of yourself? So self-deprecating Lawliet.)_

I gritted my teeth. Slowly anger subsided, letting me ponder over the matter.

Make a move by myself.

( _It's not a feat one can't pull off. If he can make you feel this way why can't you?)_

 _'I'm a slave. Wouldn't it be a very bold thing to do?'_

 _(If he can make you lose control, can't you do the same? Make him forget everything, lose the ability to comprehend anything. Make his head swim the way your head feel muzzy and muddled with desire. Crack his calm and collected demeanor and turn him all putty in your hands.)_

I wanted to smack my head against the wall, so such idiot thoughts would go away.

 _'What are you even thinking? Distract yourself, distract yourself, now!'_

It's better to help someone else with their work than to sit idle.

* * *

That provoking voice has become silent now. But it had already corrupted the remaining part of my mind, which was thinking of implementing the plan of making a move.

There was a knock at door. Given the sound of the wooden door being tapped by fine bone structured hand, it must be Light.

 _'Let it be anyone but him.'_

I didn't wish to see him when I was having these devilish thoughts

When I opened the door, his friendly smile greeted me.

 _'No, no, go way you are in danger!'_

"How are you L?" He asked in his ever so polite tone, his charming smile never leaving his face.

"Fine."

I stood in the doorway, preventing him to enter inside the room. He eyed me in confusion but didn't say anything.

"Umm. Did you read the book I gave?"

 _'Oh. That'_

I shook my head.

"Why?"

 _'Because I was busy planning how to make a move on you.'_

"I wasn't feeling up to it"

His brow twitched, just so slightly. "O-okay."

He thought of a topic to keep the conversation going. I know that it is a difficult thing to converse with me. "I have asked Watari to replace your bed with a new one. It would be done by tomorrow."

"There was no need of that."

 _'Wow! You sounds so ungrateful, idiot.'_

"But thanks... I guess." I added.

Well really, what was the need when I was there for just three more days?

Our conversation again came to a halt, leaving an uncomfortable and awkward silence behind.

Light bit inner of his cheek. "I think I should get going."

 _'Huh? That's it?'_

He gave last gentle smile and turned around to walk back.

Without even thinking, my hand moved on its own and grasped his wrist.

My eyes widened in disbelief. I was shocked at my action.

Light eyed my hand, before tracing it back to my face, his eyes probing mine for an answer.

Panic swelled inside me, a lump formed in my throat, making me unable to say anything. So, I waited for him to say something.

' _You are in deep shit. Think of anything! Quick!'_

"Light." It was impressive that my voice didn't crack. "I've read few pages. Would you like to discuss it?"

 _'At least it was not a crappy excuse.'_

He nodded slowly. "Sure."

I let go off his hands and reluctantly let him inside the room. Each step became heavy with the increasing dread. I haven't read a word of the book and now I was supposed to discuss it with him. If it was anyone else, I would have simply spun some drivel. But he was Light Yagami, who would like to discuss depth of everything, intricacies of each perplexing topic presented by the author.

The air heavy with tension. Even Light seemed to be at edge, thinking for appropriate words and action.

"Umm well?"

 _'Now what?'_

 _(Strike!)_

 _'Shut up! Not now. Please.'_

My hand curled into fist, as I concentrated to shut that voice.

I didn't realize that my heart was pacing faster, not even the fact that Light was moving forward, until a warm skin touched by forehead.

"You okay L?"

His hand was warm, not in a romantic way of describing it, instead, his hand was literally really warm that I'd to wonder if he was running a temperature. It contrasted well against my usually cold skin and I have to stop myself from leaning into the touch. He removed it and looked at me.

I saw the beautifully tanned skin of his cheek, the sharp edge of his jaw, asking to be traced by a finger, to marvel the elegant cut of it. His jaw line ran back to join his ears, which were covered with strands of brown hair neatly falling over.

 _(When you have an urge to touch him, why don't you do it?)_

 _"_ What I am to you Light?"

He didn't suppress his reaction, letting confusion appear on his face, as he surveyed me.

"A servant?" I finished.

Silence gripped the dimly lit room for the expanse of few seconds.

He frowned, annoyance and hurt flickered through his eyes, making me regret for saying a word.

But I needed the answer. I have to know.

"Do I treat you as one?" That low silky voice resonated through my every fiber.

 _'He means... I'm more than that?'_

I had to fight to keep my face expressionless and not to give away any of the emotion I was going through. A love deprived child inside me, overreacted to these words.

This time my eyes focused on those perfectly shaped lips. A desire shot inside me to feel them against mine. 'Why the boy has to be so damn attractive?'

Slowly, I cupped his face and leaned forward, keeping my eyes open, keenly scrutinizing his reaction. As I closed the gap, his eyes widened, not just because of closing proximity but due to utter confusion.

As my lips touched his soft ones, my eyes fluttered close. I didn't have any idea how to do it but I imitated the way he had kissed me last time, slowly brushing my lips back and forth.

Light was totally still under my touches. I drew back to see his reaction, hoping that I had conveyed those stupid feeling I have been experiencing since I have met him.

His wide, dilated pupil stared back at me, completely shocked. Infuriated at his response or lack thereof, I kissed him again with a renewed determination, to make him respond to me. I connected our lips, feeling its softness and pulling on his lower lip, hoping that I was getting it right because I didn't know more than brushing and sucking.

( _You are under so much pressure of doing it right. Forget everything and do what you want to do.)_

' _What I want to?'_ A carnal desire held my senses. I pressed my mouth roughly against Light's. The sudden force made him off balance and he had to bring his hands to my shoulders to support himself.

I explored his cavern as far my tongue could reach. An insane desire slowly awakened inside me, as I delved further. Demanding more. Much more!

I was so lost in the sensation, that I almost forgot that Light was still not responding. But when his lean hands gently pushed me away, I was dragged out of the mushy state of my mind. I had to stop myself from scowling at such inconsiderate interruption.

Within seconds, thousands of thoughts and emotion crashed my mind, dejection, hurt and majorly humiliation all mixed in one fluid mixture burned inside like a molten lava. But I didn't let them appear on my face. ' _I can't'_

He was looking at me with wide eyes, observing my face. It seemed that I'll will wither under his intense gaze so I looked away from him, casting my glance down on the floor. In an attempt to collect myself, I breathing slowly and deeply to catch the lost breaths.

' _Why I had to do this.'_

I didn't want to see him. I don't even want him to see me. Just somewhere I could hide, get away from him or even disappear.

"L?" _'Oh, please don't talk!'_

His voice made me melt in humiliation right there. His fingers held my chin and tugged up, forcing me to meet his eyes. My heart throbbed when it met with his amber eyes.

"L ...I-" He struggled for words, something I never imagined that I will see him do "You don't have to do this!" His low voice had a concerned edge in it.

And realization hit me. ' _So that was the reason.'_

That tight pulling of embarrassment in my chest loosened.

The look on his face was so soft, so tender almost woeful that I found myself speaking, though even before starting I knew that it was a blunder to do so.

"Does it look I'm doing it because I have to?"

How difficult it was to speak while looking into his piercing eyes.

His face changed.

Before I registered anything, wall slammed into my back. The coolness of concrete structure stung my skin. But the effect was ignored when I realized Light was kissing me. Passionately.

His lips pressed hard against mine, his whole body grinded into me, trapping me between wall and his body.

The way he was sucking hungrily, I could feel his long repressed longing in the kiss. It was much fiercer, stronger than the last time. His craving had finally broken free. Like a fire that has been smoldering inside, a spark igniting it, sending it wild. Explosive. Inevitable.

When reality sunk in, I brought my hand that has been entrapped between our chests, to wrap around Light's neck. He responded by titling his head to have a better access. His hands moved to wander under my shirt.

This time his hands were not only warm, they were burning, blistering. Leaving a fire trail behind wherever they moved, pacing up my heart beat with every touch. Maybe it was because of the fact that it was my first time being touched in such an intimate manner or just maybe because it was him doing this.

My hand moved from his neck, seeking a possible way to fuse our bodies together, even though there wasn't any part that wasn't attach to him. Our bodies were totally entangled, our breaths intermingled, but still I can't get enough. I wanted to-no, I needed to be close to him, merge myself with him until no distance left.

Light understood my desperation and grinded his hip bone into my protruding one, creating a lovely sinuous friction, sparking an uncontrollable burning desire.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. The wall behind provided the needed leverage, as he pushed me more into the wall.

I could feel fire trapped between our bodies, scorching my skin. His hands traced circles, as it got dangerously lower, branding the skin there.

 _'Is there a way to satiate this need of getting closer?'_

The more we touch, this fire was igniting. Wanting more. This was not enough. It was far from enough!

We broke the kiss for a second. I was gasping for breath, so was he. Even before I could pull enough air into my lungs, Light pulled me into another soul devouring kiss.

He fisted his fingers brutally into my locks. If I was not lost in the sensation, I would have felt the pain, but all I could feel was his succulent mouth against mine, a coiling pain, increasing pleasure and an unending desire.

His fierceness, wildness, hunger coiled knot in by belly, creating a throbbing pain in my lower body, making blood pool...right there.

 _'God, if he doesn't do something, I am going to go insane.'_

Something grinded against my body part, which was most affected by our activities.

My breath hitched.

A jolt of electricity, stirred to my groin. I shivered. But a small movement was impossible, being crushed between him and the wall.

His hot breath brushed my ear.

"I need you L."

 _'That...voice!'_

 _'It's a torture! I can't breathe! I don't even want to. All I want is ... just him. And a way to release this, otherwise I'll explode for sure.'_

"Light please!" I begged so pathetically that if I was in my right mind I would have melted in embarrassment. Light heart beat paced up that I could practically hear his heart thudding against his chest. He gazed at me with those piercing golden eyes, which were darkening with each second.

"Damn!" His voice was raspy with desire. And I was glad to know that I was not the only one affected by our activities.

He picked me up, placing his hands under my cheeks and suddenly I became aware of the precipice we were lingering on.

 _'Who cares?'_

My back hit the bed. Mattress dipped in, as similar warmth joined me. I pulled him over myself, connecting our mouths again. His hand lingered on my waistband and I had to stop myself from letting out an embarrassing moan.

It felt good to have his body weight at top of me but still it was not enough. I realized that I was depending too much on him to do something. Taking a bold move I let my hand slip under his beige pant. The response was quick and sharp, his head collapsed into crook of my neck

"Fuck L, no!" he gritted through his teeth.

A strange thrill of triumph filled me. I bit back the smirk threatening to appear. He grabbed my chin with such force that his fingers dug into my skin. His eyes were burning with anger, lust and other dark emotions, twitching my cock in excitement and anxiousness.

"You!" He attacked my neck, giving a sharp bite in punishment. Despite my attempt to muffle any sound, a yelp broke out from my throat. Closing my eyes, I let him have his way.

His deft fingers unzipped my pants.

 _'Shit!'_

My eyes shot open when his nimble fingers curled around my sensitive flesh.

 _'He can't be doing…that!'_

He gently pressed a thumb to the slit of the cock.

My eyes rolled back in my head. I twitched in discomfort for being touched like this but he bit on my neck, ordering me to seize the movement.

' _Damn! I can't endure this. I had never-'_

My throat was dry. I flicked my tongue on my parched lips to wet them, attempting to calm myself down.

 _'It's him. It will be okay. Just relax!'_

But it did nothing good.

I intertwined our legs together, to gain some sort of comfort, hoping Light won't give his warning again. Not that I mind it, but it made me more …vulnerable.

No warning came, instead, the gesture was welcomed. His hand became more vigorous, mercilessly pumping.

I could feel my stone hard erection in his fisting hand. My senses gradually abandoned me. Every attempt to think rationally or act collectedly utterly failed, leaving my body to be guided by shameful lust, as I bucked my hips repeatedly into his pumping hand, tearing my lips with teeth to endure that excruciating pleasure.

' _Hold on, don't come so soon!'_

But I was being sucked into overwhelming whirling pool of desire, sinking deep into it. I clutched the bed sheet, throwing my head back. I was just about to climax when…

His fingers stopped moving all of sudden.

 _'Wha-'_

I opened my eyes and saw blurred image of Light. He looked shocked, stunned and kind of horrified.

I tried to catch the reason, which my fuzzy mind was unable to pick.

Still gasping I looked at him. His attention was now clearly somewhere else.

I looked beyond him and realized…

"Sorry to interrupt. I will take my leave." Mikami was standing on the door way. His hand folded on his chest. Hurt, flickering in his dark brown eyes.

When my eyes met his, he threw me an accusatory glance, before making his way out of the room.

My mind was blank. I blinked. Looking at the place Mikami had been standing. I had no idea what should be the response to being caught like this. Of course it was embarrassing but… what now?

Light was mortified, like a criminal that has been caught red-handed.

Was this so severe?

Finally he was out of shock and looked at me, still dazed and aghast.

"I'm sorry!" He muttered in an inaudible voice, that I doubted if I heard it correct.

He sprang to his feet and went out of the room. Leaving me behind confused, shocked and…bothered.

 _'What- was that?'_

* * *

 **AN: Please don't hate Mikami :p Feedback?**


	6. Revelation

**Okay firstly, I'm so sorry to take forever to update this and even this chapter is not complete. I have broken the chap into two updates.**

 **Secondly thank you for your comments, it really motivates me to write. I almost lost interest in this story (I promise I will not to abandon it, it's just that I lost my creative musings) but when I reread your comments, it re boosted my energy. so thank you for motivation.**

 **thirdly, I haven't edited it much because I'm sleepy right now. Will do it by tomorrow. so please do tell me about it, if you find anything and criticism is much appreciated.**

 **and fourthly umm... nothing, let's start it already. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A new comfy bed and even sleeping pills can't be of any help if you suffer from insomnia and have thousands of thoughts to pester your mind. No not thousand, million instead.

I thought of the previous events that what could have happened if Mikami hadn't interrupted. We had almost crossed the line that shouldn't be crossed. We were so close to…

I couldn't believe that I got swayed away so easily. I have always taken pride in having a strong control over my emotions, keeping them in tight check. Then why it has to change for someone? That I have to give in to the temptations without even thinking of the consequences? It was definitely not the way I was, not what I wanted myself to be. I had never wanted to be like _this;_ a weak person. It was definitely a mistake that ought not to be repeated again.

But- but those feelings were still so fresh in my mind, the feel of soft brush of his thin warm lips against my cold skin, tingling sensation from the touch of his breath and hot burning feeling from his lingering touches. It was not easy to tear your mind away from them or to simply forget it all.

The memory was hazy where everything was blurred, only sensations were there; amplified one. That desperation, breathlessness hotness-

 _Dammit!_

I wanted to smack my head hard against something. No matter how many time I tried to distract myself, but every attempt was just damn futile!

As there wasn't much in my life to distract my poor mind with, the wheel of my thoughts spun to the next obvious destination; Mikami.

The way he had reacted. I mean yes seeing a co employee like that, or anyone in that matter would be quite perturbing but his reaction was of... hurt instead of shock.

At that time I was too far gone, too lost in hazy cloud of euphoria to pay any attention to Mikami's reaction but I could remember the way anger and some other dark emotion had flashed behind his brown eyes. The way his blazing gaze was fixed on me.

And Light, he seemed as if he had been caught red handed while committing a crime, guilt was written all over his face and his eyes told that he was already regretting everything that has transpired between us.

Though sentiments were same on my part, I also regret the very moment that led to that _incident_ (I don't know how I'm going to face him again) but I couldn't help anger and humiliation bubbling inside that he left me. He left me like _that_.

When they were gone, curiosity had urged me to follow them, but I didn't, telling myself not to meddle in their affairs. It would be better to keep a distance. They say, curiosity killed the cat.

Two hours have been passed since then and I decided to tour out of the room to divert my mind.

The corridor was dark, dimly litted by yellow luminescent light. The cold night amplified the silence, making it almost audible.

On turning left, I saw Light sitting on the floor, outside of Mikami's room. His back rested against the wooden door, knees drawn to his chest with head rested on them. His always impeccable condition was tousled right now, hair ruffled, crinkled shirt untucked and sleeves folded upto his elbows. But of course he still looked like a character out of a porn movie. Not that I had any chance watching any porn, but characters were supposed to look breathtakingly good and I don't know if Light doesn't fit the criteria, then who else could?

How anyone could do nothing, just sit lazily on floor but look so criminally handsome. It was unfair. So unfair!

But it always comes to his looks. Isn't? What else do I know about him to be drawn towards him?

There was creaking sound and door was opened, revealing equally disheveled Mikami.

I watched from the corner of the corridor which was a safe distance to eavesdrop, their voices were quite audible even from this distance

"You sure are stubborn." A stern voice, devoid of emotions cut through the silence of air. Mikami's face was blank, his hands defiantly crossed against his chest and his eyes narrowed into slits, silently shooting glares at Light.

Light stood up making the difference between their heights apparent. But he didn't say anything.

"Did you waste your whole night sitting outside the door just to keep staring?" Mikami turned and walked into room with Light following him. "I am pretty much sure that by now you must be fed up of this face." his voice has fake amusement interlaced with sarcasm.

"Mikami."

Mikami halted his steps and slightly cock his head to left to give him a side glance.

"I'm listening." He urged when light didn't continue.

"We need to talk." Light's voice was hoarse, edged with guilt.

"huh? Is there anything left to talk after-" he clicked his tongue, his expression becoming sour "-after _that?"_

"It's not what you are thinking Mikami."

"Care to explain then exactly what it is?" He retorted, his voice instantly, involuntarily light was clearly taken aback, flinching slightly at sudden outburst.

It was the first time I'd seen Mikami raising his voice in front of Light. And from the way Light was shocked, it seemed it was indeed the first time.

Line of light's mouth stiffened, eyed narrowing in focus as he probably contemplated either to continue or not, that either it worth giving it an attempt or not.

Mikami sighed in resignation, his hardened face relaxing.

"Do you remember how long did it take you get intimate with me? Two and half years Light. Two. And. Half!" He bit his lips, fighting an unknown internal struggle. "And a boy who hasn't been there for more than a week you are already-"

Slowly my mind started putting two and two together. Of course they were in a relationship, otherwise why they would live together in same house and share dinners like a couple. How I could be so stupid not realize it earlier. Mikami's instant hatred for me, his heated glares were not for nothing.

I don't know either the realization was crueler or the words that left Light's mouth.

"It was because I was serious about our relationship Mikami, I didn't want to rush in it."

"So are you saying that you aren't serious about him? God Light! Are you seriously telling me that you were fucking another guy under the same roof we share and all you have to say is that- that you were fucking him without feelings?"

Light opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it again.

Mikami raked his finger in his hair exasperatedly. "Leave. Right now!"

He said with such determination that I readied myself to slip away from there, but Light didn't moved.

"I said leave, light." He repeated.

The ever present tension in the room thickened as Light made no move to comply with the request.

A honeyed voice broke the silence. "Do you really want me to leave?" or in other words meaning 'I know you don't want me to leave.'

Mikami visibly gulped.

"P-please leave." That angry and determined demeanor started to crack, taken over by a broken one. It seemed as if Mikami was begging Light to leave, before he would break in front of him. Of course Light picked on the weakness.

"Teru." He said so softly, sending a subtle shiver down Mikami's body.

He stepped forward.

"I said s-stop there, Light!" Mikami tried to sound determined but failed pathetically as his voice cracked with panic.

Light got behind him, until his chest flushed against other's back and snaked his hands around his waist. Mikami closed his eyes and drew in himself.

The younger male whispered something in other's ear, making him squirm, struggling weakly within his hold. Mikami moved his head away trying to create a distance and buried his head further in his chest.

Silence fell over them, as they remained in that position. I couldn't understand what was happening until Light turned Mikami to face him.

His eyes were blood shot, his face glistened with tear, as they continued to roll down. He tried to hide behind his palm but Light tugged it upward and gently wiped his tear.

"Teru?"

"I hate myself, I seriously hate myself. I resolved not to succumb to you, to have a **bit** of self-respect. But-" He wiped his cheeks from the corner of sleeves. "-but what choice do I have. It's not that I can just breakup. I can't even- what will be there to live for? He huffed, irritated at himself. "I know Light, you aren't a sentimental person. I don't even expect you to understand how I feel. You don't have any idea what I'm going through. Not a slightest one."

"Teru, I really **do** feel guilty. You know I'm not a person to say such thing or to-I know after what I did, I don't even deserve to face you, or to ask for your forgiveness but- if there is any way I can… "

"How much i want to believe you! I don't know why I even pretended to be angry, when deep inside I was just dying to hear an apology, waiting for you to make up with me, fearing that you might just move on without even giving a shit. No matter what u do Light, even if you hurt me, betray me, I can't… bring myself to hate you. Even if you just use me, I'm ready to be used if that is what it takes to be by your side. He averted his eyes, embarrassed at the confession. "you make me hate myself Light, I-"

Light cut him by shoving him against the wall.

"Stop talking already." he closed the distance, bringing their lips together. Mikami gasped and stiffened, but soon he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes to let the tears pooled in his eyes, to roll down the cheeks. His body going limp in Light's hold.

And I stood there frozen, watching them kiss. Few seconds passed in numbness of shock, until something twisted and turned inside my chest, a strange, uneasy feeling.

Seeing the way Mikami clutched his hands in Light's hair to bring him closer, the way Light moved his lips against Mikami's, while knowing too well the taste of those lips, how they feel moving against yours.

I wanted to slap Light and force them apart or to flee from there and never face them again. But I couldn't move, despite knowing that I shouldn't watch.

By the way moans were getting louder with each second it was easy to tell what was about to follow. But my own body weighted too much to move.

It was when Mikami's shirt was removed, finally sense kicked in and I hurried back to my room, without sparing another glance to the sweating couple.

* * *

 **Yeah I know they all look creepy for looking into each other's room, but it's human nature is to be curious, so yeah sorry for making them creeps :p and I'm sure that instead of Mikami, You guys must be hating Light now, just wait for next update and you will hate him even more ;)**

 **Yeah, things have started to turn angsty so good bye to fluff and romance for now.**

 **and most importantly, is anyone willing to beta read this story? anyone? because one of the reason for almost abandoning this story was that I'm not confident in my writing. so if interested please PM me.**

 **So til the next update, bye bye. :)**


End file.
